Five Lifetimes are not enough
by x-Akari-x
Summary: After many years living abroad, Ichigo returns to his hometown, reunited with everything he left, including his best friend, Orihime; who has been waiting for him all the time. Can their bond be strong enough to recover the lost time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bleach characters aren't mine.

After many years living abroad, Ichigo returns to his hometown, reunited with everything he left to follow his dreams, including his best friend, Orihime; who has been waiting for him all the time. Can their bond be strong enough to endure the previous distance and recover the lost time?

* * *

**Five Lifetimes are not enough.**

**Chapter I**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted at the phone, as if the person who was calling could hear her. She staggered while ran towards the noisy object; sighing before take the headphone. "Yes? Inoue's speaking."

"_Inoue-san, it's me_" a familiar voice came from the phone.

"Ah, Ishida-kun, how are you doing?" she said with a smile in her face; the relation between Ishida and her was really close. He always was with her in the crucial moments and Orihime could say that Ishida was one of her best friends for sure. Suddenly, only silent heard in the other side of the phone and a bit of concern made her feel uncomfortable; her intuition always was right and now it told her that something was wrong "Ishida-kun? Is everything ok?"

A mutter doubtful came from Ishida; Orihime laughed nervously, waiting for the answer from her friend and trying to calm herself down. She was really impatient and Ishida was taking his time to tell her what was going on. "Um, Ishida-kun, is something wrong? You're more reserved than usual."

"_You know, Inoue-san… I received a call from my dad and he told me something that maybe interest you."_ he paused again _"the thing is… Kurosaki-san told him that his son was returning this week." _her lips trembled slightly, unable to say something _"Inoue-san?"_

"Ah! Sorry, I spaced out; so Ichigo comes back soon, huh?"

"You didn't know it? As I thought…" _Ishida said more to himself than to her_ "but it's rude by Kurosaki's part not to tell you."

"No, it isn't. I think he have to tell his father and sisters before me. Besides, he must have his reasons. I'm none to judge him for not tell me."

"_Very kind when it's about Kurosaki, as always"_

Orihime laughed. She really was kind when it was about Ichigo; they were childhood friends and always had been together, Ichigo was her closer friend and know that he would come after years being overseas made her felt kinda confused; he surely had his reasons but even so, it was weird that he didn't tell her anything about it; especially when they had talked last night. "Well Ishida-kun, I have to go buy some food. My pantry is empty; talk you later" without wait the answer, she hung up the phone; a pained smile twisted her lips and tried to hold the tears that were fighting for escape from her eyes; after all, she was really happy for his return even though he didn't say anything to her "so, you'll come soon, Ichigo."

* * *

Orihime was tired, her sleep had been decreased considerably; actually, she had spent every night waiting an e-mail or a call from Ichigo, hoping that he told from his own mouth that he really would come back. It was strange for him hide things, more if were things of this type.

Her eyes turned towards the clock and a little shriek escaped; was really late and her job wouldn't be alone. Grabbing her sweater and her bag, she hurried out of her apartment; her boss surely would scold her for being late. She thanked that the town wasn't very big, at least could run and wouldn't spend her money in a bus. _It was for this reason that you decided live abroad. _She thought sadly.

"Orihime!" a yell took her away from her thoughts "What do you doing! Hurry up!"

She rushed towards the woman who was waiting in front of the pastry shop with a broom on her hands "I'm coming!" smiled happily at the woman "Sorry! I'm late! Last night I couldn't sleep."

"You were talking with this _friend_ again, weren't you?"

Orihime laughed "No! No! Actually… we haven't talked in a few days…"

"Why is that? Let me guess, you guys had a quarrel." a sly smile accompanied her words.

"Of course not! He's my best friend, how could I fight with him, Rangiku-san."

"Sure, your _best friend_" Rangiku shook her hand in the air to tell Orihime that they should come in. "Well, Orihime, we have a lot of work and the customers will come soon."

"Yes ma'am! ... Ah, would be a long day."

She loved her job and her studies helped Rangiku to run the store's finances. She never wanted to work in some accounting work, but she knew that she should have a backup; the work offer from Rangiku had fallen from heaven when she was about to surrender for work in some company. Rangiku was also a kind of older sister, after years working with her, their relation was very close and Orihime was grateful to have Rangiku for more than just work.

"Rangiku-san, the shortcakes are in the shop window already!"

Rangiku looked out from the kitchen door with her hands cover with flour "Awesome, I almost finish here, can you open?"

"Yes, I open" Orihime opened the glass door and looked at the street before returning inside the store with Rangiku "There's nobody! It's already late…"

"May be 'cause is Sunday?" Rangiku approached Orihime and smiled "Anyway, the clients always come to see me" she laughed as she hugged Orihime "you too, Orihime"

"Eh? Oh, Rangiku-san, you're so funny as always."

"It isn't a joke, you're really pretty and most of our clients are happy to see you here. I think you have repeat customers."

The girl smiled at her boss as a response "Ah! I almost forgot! Is Gin-san working weekends again?"

"Nor tell it. I'm kinda pissed with it; he was supposed to help me today."

"You say that, but sure you love him, huh." she said still smiling; Rangiku and Gin took years of marriage and they were the happiest couple that she had ever seen "you can tell it by the way you look him"

"How do I look?

"I don't know, I think your eyes shine or something like that… it's like…"

"Oh, I understand. It should be like the way you look every time you talk about your best friend"

"What?" she blinked confused "what do you talking about, Rangiku-san? Ichigo is just my best friend; I don't look in any special way when I talk about him…"

"C'mon Orihime, it's fine to love someone, y'know?"

"Yeah, you're right… but I don't love him"

"Really? If you say it's normal talk with someone until morning just because he has a different schedule…"

"Morning!" a customer interrupted the chatter, leaving Orihime with her response on her mouth.

"Morning, sir! What do you wanna eat in this beautiful day?" Rangiku looked at Orihime and sighed "Orihime, can you take the order of this nice gentleman while I'm going to the kitchen?"

"Huh? Ah! Sure, sure!"

"Excuse me then." Rangiku smiled at her customer and returned to the kitchen to remove the cakes from the oven.

_This girl sure is a silly;_ she thought as she finished the cakes. For a second, she felt curiosity about the mysterious guy that made Orihime stay awake; a new sigh escaped from her to think in the possibility that the friendship might have change after so many years.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Orihime stretched and yawned, and then she leaned down on the counter "I think nobody will come at this hour. Should I check the regis… Welcome" she lifted suddenly to hear the doorbell.

"You're very efficient." a mocking voice talked to her "but sleep on the counter is not very professional"

"S-sorry, Gin-san; was my fault." she said embarrassed; Gin laughed.

"Don't worry, girl. I was kidding; at this hour no one comes, just the handsome owner."

"Say something like 'handsome' isn't very humble by your part, dear" Rangiku walked towards gin and kissed softly. "Welcome home"

"I'm back. Orihime-chan, do you want us to walk you home?"

"No, it's fine. Besides Rangiku-san and you must be as tired as I am."

"It's not a problem, Orihime. We can accompany you to your home."

Orihime moves her hands in front of her and shook her head "Really, it's fine. Don't worry about me."

"I don't feel leaving you alone in your way home." Rangiku complained.

"Rangiku-san, it's really fine." She took her stuff "See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you."

Gin and Rangiku saw her leave the store before close completely the place "Is something wrong with Orihime-chan? She looked down"

"Indeed…" Rangiku said worried "She has been weird this week, but if she doesn't tell me, then I can't force her to talk."

"I could." Gin smiled as he stroked his chin; Rangiku hit him slightly with her elbow. "It was a joke!"

"Be careful with your dumb jokes."

* * *

"Aw, it's so nice to see Rangiku-san and Gin-san together. It's as if they were made for each other." Orihime said a bit excited. "Ah! I completely forgot the food Rangiku-san gave me! I will have to go shop something to eat. Maybe some onions and rice… Ah! Vegetables and fruits too! And dessert… well, will see there."

She looked at her wristwatch meanwhile was walking towards the market. Was the nine o'clock but she had to hurry because it was Sunday and everything closed early; a hint of relief seized her after buying everything for her dinner; now she only had to get home quickly and rest. Just a few steps more and would be on her apartment.

"Huh!" her ringtone scared her "Gosh, was just my cellphone… wha... is Tatsuki-chan?" She answered the phone while started to climb the stairs to reach her apartment "Tatsuki-chan! Sorry for not calling you today, I had a lot of work, surprising for a Sunday."

"It doesn't matter, Orihime. I just called you to alert you that he is in the town."

"Who is in the town?"

"_Argh, Orihime! You know what I mean!"_

She reached the last step and her mouth opened. Her fingers trembled. "Ichigo…"

"_That is! Hey, Orihime!"_

"Call you later, Tatsuki-chan"

Their eyes meeting and for a minutes, neither said anything. Emotions flowed within Orihime, trying to understand that the situation wasn't a dream and that the most important person to her was there, looking at her, waiting for some reaction. Was he, in front of her and was real, as she had dreamed lot of times. She felt fool for deny so many times her own feelings, but now they were so clear. She approached Ichigo and left the bags on the floor. _Ah, there is him… with his beautiful and gentle smile… and those eyes… that I love… so, so much…_

"I'm back" he said.

"Yeah… you're back… welcome home." she hugged for a minute that seemed eternal before enter on the apartment with him. "When… you come back?" she asked from the kitchen while she preparing dinner.

"A few hours ago"

"Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan should be happy…"

"Yeah, they grew a lot."

"I guess"

"Want some help?"

"No, I almost finish."

The silence surrounded them again; the only sound heard were the dishes being served. Ichigo looked every movement of Orihime, he wanted to say many things but it was obvious that he felt overwhelmed. "You know… I'm sorry for didn't tell you."

"I guess you had other persons that you wanted to tell it" she sat in front of him and smiled. "I'm not angry or something; I'm… glad you're here."

"Don't lie to me. It's ok if you get mad. It was my fault after all."

"Ichigo" she gazed him "I am not mad at all"

"I wanted to surprise you. Something like 'Hey! I'm back!'" he laughed "but I guess it didn't work…"

"It didn't."

"I saw you and then…" Ichigo stared at her, but then he down his eyes and started to eat. "Your food is special as always."

His change of subject was abrupt; he didn't even turn to look her, and when he did it, just laughed and said trivial things. The night was too short for all the things that they wanted to talk and when it was time for him to leave, Orihime felt kinda stupid for her attitude. After years, the only things that she could say were unimportant and childish things.

"Wow… it's already morning."

"It is."

"What's going on, Ichigo? It is as if you weren't yourself"

"Orihime, the truth that I…" he diverted his eyes from her "No, it's nothing…"

"See you later then…" Orihime smiled a bit gloomy. "We're in touch, right?"

"Yeah… see you later."

He said goodbye to her with a hint of sadness and without telling her the real reason for his return.

* * *

**Well, this fic has nothing to do with Bleach universe; I used some things canon like the fact that Orihime is working in a bakery, and I think would be nice to do Rangiku & Gin as a couple (I love RangikuXGin too x3) later I'll introduce other characters and the story will be full of Angst and Romantic situations. **

**Hope you liked it and be nice with me x3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Five Lifetimes are not enough**

**Chapter II**

The warm water felt so relaxing. Every single muscle seemed surrender to the calm that suddenly had taken her; maybe was the fact that, after a long time, he was with her again. A little smile crossed her face, but she was too tired to get more excited. _Rangiku-san would laugh at me… _she thought, remembering the words that she had said the last day. She closed her eyes to rest for one second before getting out from the tube to prepare for a new day of work; surely it was a good, good day – and the contained emotion evidenced it "Alright! I'm ready to work!" she cheered herself up while started to dress. A last look into the mirror and she left her home to go to work.

Last night had been totally unexpected. She never thought that Ichigo would return, nor that he would go to see her as well; she was happy and she couldn't deny that, but she was also confused. The Ichigo that night wasn't the same as when he was gone, he looked a kinda depressed; she could say it even if he didn't accept it. The last thought worried her a little, but she left those thoughts aside; maybe it was by the years that had passed; he was more mature now, so was she.

Seven years not spent in vain; their life had taken different paths, despite of the constant communication, the distance was something that none of them could deny. The wind hit her face to clear her mind, and without noticing it, she was already on the store.

"Morning, Gin-san!" said when she was a couple of meters "It's rare to see you sweeping!"

"Yep, Rangiku is busy with the cooking" a resigned sigh ran away with his words "by the way, you look happier than yesterday"

"What! No! I think is… because I slept well…?"

"Oh, I see. A good rest is always healthy"

"Well, I come in to help Rangiku-san" she said entering on the store. "I'm here, Rangiku-san!"

"Whoa… how energetic!" The beautiful woman came to meet Orihime with a big smile; in her hands brought a big plate, with different type of shortcakes. Orihime wore the apron and helped Rangiku. All of a sudden, her stomach growled and her face blushed. "I see you aren't the only that is energetic." she handed Orihime something to eat "no breakfast?"

"Uh-Huh, I couldn't"

"Make sure to eat well, I don't want to see that you faint while you're attending the customers. They will think that I'm doing overuse of you."

"I doubt that!" Orihime laughed happily "Even if they think it, you would make something to persuade them, wouldn't you?"

"Persuade who?" Gin voice interrupted them "You girls are talking too much, isn't time to open?"

"Aw, you're so boring Gin."

"Um, I don't think he is boring…" Orihime said smiling "Indeed, you two complement each other very well."

"Must be because we know each other since we were children"

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Like I said, you girls are talking too much."

"Killjoy"

Orihime laughed to see Rangiku muttering that while walking towards the kitchen to find the others pastries; the bakery was soon filled with customers and Orihime was completely distracted from the current situation with Ichigo. Somehow, she felt relieved to have that space to leave her doubts and confusions aside.

The bakery was very popular and Orihime always had something to do; Gin and Rangiku also were busy all the time and because of that, Orihime felt happy to be useful for them. Four years working with them and she really felt them as her family; Gin knew it and he didn't complain about that.

"Gin-san! We have no strawberry shortcakes!" Orihime exclaimed "There are a lot of clients who wants those." her worried look made Gin laugh "Um… I'm going to see if she already has a few more ready."

"Yeah, you should." Gin turned toward the row that was waiting "Those who want strawberry shortcakes will have to wait a moment." smiled at the people that were sighing resignedly. He was happy to see that they were willing to wait for their products.

In the kitchen, Orihime walked to Rangiku and peered over her shoulder to see her decorate the cakes; Rangiku was very talented when it was about pastry. "Rangiku-san, we need more strawberry shortcakes"

"They're in the fridge"

"Ok"

"By the way, Orihime… since you're here, could you tell me what happened?" Rangiku said without looking her "Yesterday you were so depressed and today you're renewed."

"I wasn't depressed, I was tired."

"Orihime, I know you very well, we been long together, and if there something that I can do, is notice your mood swings"

"You're very sharp then"

"That's offend me" Rangiku pretended to be hurt "I mean, I'm like your mommy and the daughters have the obligation to tell their moms their problems."

"Like my mom? It means that you're old enough to be my mom? Interesting"

"Touché…" Orihime laughed at the comment before returning to the front for help Gin.

* * *

"What time is it?" Ichigo said with a yawn "isn't too early to go?"

"'Course not, Kurosaki. Is just that you aren't used to the time change"

"Then… tell me why I'm here?"

"Because Inoue-san asked me to help her with some issues"

"Orihime did?" Ichigo stopped suddenly "so…you helped her often?"

Ishida looked at Ichigo a second and then walked again "I do."

Ichigo felt uncomfortable with Ishida's words. How close they were? After all he didn't know what Orihime had done all these years and their chats were always about unimportant things, for some reason, when the time to talk about important things came, both of them were unable to say it. Every time he thought in the time that he was abroad, a hint of pain tried to bring him down.

He looked at each place, the town had really changed and had many new things, remembered how it was when he left was kinda nostalgic. "Hey, where she works?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"I forgot to ask her that kind of things."

"Idiot" Ishida sighed "She works in a bakery"

"I thought she studied something related with finances, didn't she?"

"She did. But she got a job offer and she accepted. She helps with cash management and with the attention as well."

"Orihime is charismatic, I'm sure she…" Ichigo stopped in front of the Bakery and saw Orihime attended the customers. A gentle smile changed his features "I'm sure she does well."

"Uh-huh"

Ichigo ignored Ishida's comment and continued staring at Orihime; he felt strange, he had always been waiting for the moment to return, but now everything was different and that made him shut his own feelings deep inside him. "Should we come in?" he said to Ishida as he pushed the glass door to enter; his steps were firm but his mind was totally insecure. His eyes wandered around the store until meet a man that was watching him with a weird smile. Ichigo coughed a bit uncomfortable

"Can I help you?"

"Ah! Yeah… eh…"

"We're here to see Inoue-san, Gin-san"

"Oh, Ishida-san; do you come with this guy?" Ishida nodded as he watched Gin go to a door. Ichigo felt out of place. "Wait here a sec."

"What an odd…"

"Trust me; you can be odder than him sometimes, Kurosaki"

Gin peered through the door and took a last look at the two guys that were waiting for Orihime; he knew Ishida but Ichigo was a complete stranger for him "Orihime-chan" he said "Ishida-san is waiting for you in the front" Gin stared at Orihime a moment "Oh, yeah... there is also an orange haired boy with him"

"Eh!" Orihime shouted "Are you kidding me!"

"How cruel, not everything I say is a joke, you know"

"Who is the other guy, Orihime?" Rangiku asked curiously, making Orihime blush "Oh, it can't be _the friend…_"

"I'm going to see…" she smiled.

"The orange haired boy is Orihime-chan's boyfriend?" Gin said as he saw Orihime leave the kitchen. "Interesting"

Orihime rushed to the front and a little squeal escaped from her when Ichigo turned to her with a smile "Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

"We come to help you with the assembly of your furniture, Inoue-san" Ishida said setting his glasses.

"Oh, but one of you was enough"

"Yeah, but I have things to do today so I asked Kurosaki to help you"

"You don't come?" Orihime stared at Ishida and then at Ichigo.

"But maybe Ichigo has other plans"

"Not really, I'll help you." He replied with a shrug

"Then I go; see you later guys"

"Ishida-kun!"

"Hm?

"Thank… Thank you"

Ishida smiled before leaving the bakery with his hand in the air. Ichigo was in silence, he knew perfectly that Ishida had done it to _help them_; a tinge of guilty attacked him for a while but Orihime's voice brought him back to reality "I'm ready; I said Gin-san and Rangiku-san that I have things to do so they gave me the rest of the day"

"Awesome, then go."

"Okay"

Ichigo walked in front of Orihime; he knew that Orihime was following him but from time to time, he looked back to make sure that the distance was minimal. He also noticed when Orihime stared him with some nostalgia every time that she thought that he wasn't looking; maybe she had the same thoughts about him, maybe she didn't know how to act in front of him – just like him. Both of them were mature, with different experiences, but when it was about their relation, were like a couple of child trying to face his own feelings.

She sighed deeply and then approached to be by Ichigo's side; she grabbed his jacket and made him stop, grinning at Ichigo "You know, it isn't necessary to arm my furniture today…" she said kinda insecure "I would prefer to have some fun, I mean… been a long time since the last time we go out somewhere"

"Well, yeah…" Ichigo said "Are you sure that your thing isn't urgent?"

"It is not, besides I don't think you can arm it…" she said ironically

"Whoa, it was mean"

He laughed as Orihime started to walk to the nearby park, now they were walking side by side, talking about trivial things – as they did since Ichigo had returned. She was happy to be with Ichigo, even though he was acting strange, after all Ichigo always would be Ichigo and for Orihime that was the most important thing. Ichigo looked her directly in the eyes, and he didn't lose any detail of her face; the way she blinked every time Ichigo said something funny, the way her mouth twisted slightly higher on one of its sides when she smiled; for him, those little things made her special and think about the fact that he was denying his current circumstances overwhelmed him. She was the only person he really cared, but now it wasn't enough.

"Look! There is a man selling buns!" she exclaimed cheerful "I want some!"

"Do you still like those things?"

"Of course I do, you know I love them!"

"You're working in a bakery, maybe you're already tired"

"Idiot, I sell them, not eat them."

"It's the same thing." Ichigo put his hand in his pocket and pulled his wallet out "Wait here, I'm going to bring some buns to you"

"Thanks" Orihime sought some place to sit and wait for Ichigo; a cold breeze made her shiver while she waited patiently. Around were some children playing, without worrying about anything "you're lucky, huh…?"

"Who is lucky?"

"Wha! You scared me!" she evaded the question.

"Sorry" Ichigo sat next to her "Here, your bun"

"Ichigo, I don't know if I told you, but… I always thought you would come back" she said calmly. He ate without say anything, looking the children and hearing Orihime's words "I'm so… so happy to be with you again, is… the best thing that has happened in a while I guess"

The bun was halfway to his mouth; Ichigo couldn't say anything in response to Orihime's words. She was so kind and he was… the worst. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound on his pocket distracted him; his cellphone sounded unceasingly "Orihime, can you wait for me a sec?"

"It's fine, answer it"

"Sorry"

_You apologize too much lately, Ichigo. _Orihime thought as she waiting for Ichigo to finish his call.

* * *

"It's me, how are you?" he said closing his eyes "I'm fine, just tired" his words sounded depressed "You know, I'm not at my house now, so if I call you later maybe… what?" suddenly, he blanched, his heart seemed to stop "Ah… See you then, yeah… me too."

He heard the click on the other side and then he put the phone back in his pocket. His hand flew to his face and a wince seized him; the way seemed longer that it really was, and he counted the steps until he was in front of Orihime. How could tell her the truth if just thinking about it, his own heart seemed to torn; he had never thought of how painful it would be. His eyes clashed with hers and the pain worsened, the confused face of hers demanded to know what was happening but Ichigo was unable to find a way to say her. She smiled disoriented, wanting to understand the reason why Ichigo seemed so distressed.

Then Ichigo grabbed Orihime's arm, lifting her up; she blinked confused and impatient "What's wrong with you?"

"You need to know… you really need to know that see you again is the best thing that ever happened to me" he started gloomy "and only God can know how happy I am right now just being with you, but the truth is…" he paused a moment and swallowed "the truth is that I… I have a girlfriend"

Orihime felt her legs weaken but he remained in place "you have a girlfriend?" she replied

"Orihime…"

"Ha… Haha! Was that?" she laughed, feeling her chest hurt "you should… you should tell me… before" she kept laughing, mechanically.

"Don't laugh"

"But is funny…" tears began to cloud her eyes but she refrained to cry.

"It isn't, stop it" he said hurt but she kept laughing "Damn it! Stop laughing!"

"Haha… ha… I'm glad"

"What?" he said amazed.

"I'm glad for you" Orihime repeated with a smile "Because if you are happy, is enough to me. I'm glad" he didn't respond because he was totally incredulous "it's late, I have to go now"

"Wait, we have to talk"

"It's really late"

She shook her hand in the air and then turned to go home. The smile on her face disappeared and the tears started to flow freely; Ichigo remained undaunted in place, unable to follow her, he felt that he didn't deserve to be close to her "I'm a bastard… I'm so fucking bastard…"

Orihime was hurt, even though none of them wanted to separate; she whined, trying to stop her crying unsuccessfully. The tears were falling as if with that she could forget Ichigo's words. It was the most obvious; why he would be waiting for her if they were just friends.

_We are just friends, Orihime. _She said to herself and the distance appeared again to torment her.

* * *

**Well! Hope you liked it, I wanted to keep some aspects of Ichigo's personality, specifically his thickness to noticeOrihime's feelings; I have to say that the girlfriend will not be Rukia, because I like her (not as Ichigo's woman, but I like her) so maybe the intruder may be an original character.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the readings, I really appreciate it. Take care and have fun!**

**Akari.**


End file.
